Ranma a new beginning
by A NEW H PRODUCTION
Summary: Ranma has some business sense to him? What if he was the perfect match for The ice queen? Also on top of that he knows some alchemy. N&R pairing. With full metal reference. Warning ooc. Please review and any suggestions would help.
1. new prolog

**Ranma ½ a new beginning**

**by:A NewH Production**

**I just wanted to take a quick moment to remind everyone that I do not own ranma 1/2 or any other anime that I make reference to in this story. This story was not written for profit please do not sue me.**

**I would also like to thank my editor ThreadWeaver he has done a great job with getting my story cleaned up. **

**Prologue:**

The rain started to fall on a dreary spring day.

"Let go old man! I can walk on my own. I don't know why I have to save your sorry ass again," Ranma-chan addressed the panda carrying her. This brought stares from the people in the market.

"Gowrlf," answered the panda setting the busty redhead on the ground.

"I will make you a deal old man. I will go to the Tendo dojo and meet this girl you have engaged me to. If she is not my type you can consider the contract with the Tendo's void and I will be going back to China to find a cure."

All the panda could do is hold up a sign that said, "Deal… But remember this is about honor!" The panda got a silly grin on his face thinking to himself, "At least he's willing to give it a try."

The rainy morning faded and all that was left from it was a sun-shower in the afternoon. The two arrived at a large compound with the sign that read 'Tendo Dojo'. After a knock on the front door to the home in the compound, a beautiful young girl greeted them with short brown hair wearing a blue kimono with red flowers. Ranma saw this girl and just stared, slack jawed, as the panda pushed her inside. While this was going on, the girl ran and hid behind a tall man with a mustache. Ranma saw this and did the only thing she could think of... She apologized.

"You wouldn't be," came from the man with the mustache.

Ranma bowed and responded, "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry bout this".

The next thing he heard was, "He is cute". Ranma looked for where the voice came from and found it was the same girl as before. Before she could say anything else, the man hugged her and her pigtail stood on end. Just as fast as the hug happened, she was pushed away as the man fainted.

"Father!" she heard from the three girls. This was a surprise for her because he only saw one before.

"Could I have some hot water?" she asked, and the one with long brown hair went to get a cup.

When Mister Tendo awoke he found the two guests and his three daughters had surrounded him.

"Daddy, you said that Ranma was a boy!" the girl with short brown hair spoke.

"I am..." responded the redhead

This shocked everyone but the panda sitting there. Ranma continued by pouring the hot water over her head and a black haired boy was suddenly sitting there where the girl was before.

"Sorry 'bout this." he responded.

"How is this possible?" Mister Tendo questioned.

"This will be a long story, but it all started in China. After crossing the sea and traveling all over because the old man could not read Chinese, we finally reached our destination. The cursed springs training ground. Before we found out why it was called that, the old man jumped to one of the poles. I would not follow because I didn't understand why it was called that. Being that the training ground was quite old, the pole he was standing on broke and he fell into the spring of drowned panda. When he flew out of the water I was in shock and he knocked me into spring of drowned girl. That's how we became cursed"

Mister Tendou sat in shock a while before speaking, "Well, your problem not so bad after all! I have three lovely daughters. The oldest is Kasumi. She's 19. My middle child is Nabiki, age 17, and my youngest Akane, age 16. Pick the one you want she will be your fiancée."

The two oldest girls looked at each other and pushed the youngest ahead of them.

"We think that Akane would be the best, since you are both martial artists." Kasumi spoke.

Ranma looked at Akane and began walking around her, looking her over.

"I'm not marrying this pervert!" she protested.

Ranma looked her in the eyes and said, "You're right. I have no intention of marrying you"

"Look Saotome, they're a perfect couple already!" Mister Tendou spoke as he burst into laughter.

Ranma looked back to Mister Tendo. "There is only one of your daughters that I will marry." He then walked over to Nabiki and sat in front of her. This brought the two old men out of their laughter. "We will go over the terms of my father's contract with me, and yours with him, after I talk with Nabiki in private," Ranma said, still talking to the fathers.

Ranma looked into the set of deep brown eyes that sat in front of him before standing and offering a hand up. She gave him a glare, took his hand, and led him off to the dojo. After making sure that they weren't going to be bothered, Nabiki spoke with an icy tone, "Why didn't you just take my sister? She's a martial artist. It only makes sense seeing that you're going to be taking over the dojo."

"I have two reasons right now why not to pick her, and I will have more in the next couple of weeks as well."

"Really? What are they?" Nabiki was spitting venom by this time.

"Your sister is too quick with her temper, and I have no use for a martial artist."

"What? What do you mean you have no use for a martial artist?" This caught her off guard.

"I need someone who is intelligent and can handle the money the school will be bringing in. If I married a martial artist, the money might not be used wisely, or it would go to nothing but repair bills. Plus, you're a lot cuter than your sister." Ranma moved quickly in front of Nabiki before talking with her again.

"I can sense an aura about you that tells me that you're different than your sisters, you are more down to earth and that also shows in how you present yourself."

"That's true Saotome, now what's this contract business?" she stated with a cool demeanor, trying not to show how surprised she was at his reasoning.

"I knew you were going to bring that up. Between pops and me, it goes if the Tendo that I'm engaged to is not compatible with me then I'm going back to China to find a cure and I will not marry her." Ranma stated. "If you want you can be my partner, fiancée, and equal. If you do, we have one month before we are wed. I will be waiting with the fathers for your answer."

Ranma decided that this would be the best time to take his leave and walked out of the room to rejoin his father. When he got back to the old men and told them of what he spoke with Nabiki about, they were not happy.


	2. chapter1

**Ranma ½, a new beginning.**

**by: A New H Production**

**I just wanted to take a quick moment to remind everyone that I do not own ranma 1/2 or any other anime that I make reference to in this story. This story was not written for profit please do not sue me.**

**I would also like to thank my editor ThreadWeaver he has done a great job with getting my story cleaned up. **

**Chapter 1: Contracts and Promises.**

The dojo was silent as the middle Tendou was going over what she was told. She was weighing the pros and cons of her current predicament. What just happened was playing over and over in her head. She could accept the engagement to this cute boy that she doesn't even know and by doing that, possibly be well off and not having to worry about money, if he could be trusted. Or she could say no, lose face and family honor, but she would be free.

"Kami, what am I going to do?" she whispered. "I've been the Ice Queen for so long… My business sense is telling me to take it but is that what my heart wants?" She sat there for another five minutes before deciding to rejoin the rest of the family. When she arrived in the room, all eyes were on her.

"Saotome, about the agreement…"

"Yes?" Ranma answered.

"I will accept it with two addendums." There was a little frost in her voice when she addressed him.

"Name them and I will add them to the contract that we have." Ranma replied.

"No… This is between us. I want your word on this, not a contract."

"That is fine with me. Please continue."

"One, You keep me in the lifestyle I'm accustomed to, or better. Two, I still can go to college and continue my education." She stated.

Ranma smiled at the turn of events. "I thought she was going to ask for something difficult." He thought.

"You have my word," Ranma stated then smirked. "Pops got something right for a change," Ranma thought while signing the paper in front of him and passing it to Nabiki.

Nabiki looked over the paper she had been handed, "It's infallible. There are no mistakes or loopholes. This guy is good," she added to her train of thought. After going through a few more of the terms and thinking about them, she signed the paper before she had any doubts and tried to back out of it. One of the things that she didn't like in the contract was that the only way for a divorce for her is to commit seppuku.

Akane sat there fuming. She couldn't stand this for two reasons: Akane was pissed that he did not pick her, and she was watching her sister sign her life away. But the icing on the cake for her was what happened next.

"Nabiki, I'm a little worn out. Where will we be sleeping tonight so I can grab a quick nap before we go out?" Ranma asked calmly.

Everyone stared in shock. When Akane recovered, she jumped out of her seat and picked up the dinning room table. "You pervert! I will not let you sleep with my sister!"

"Akane!" Nabiki yelled, causing Akane to drop the table on her own head.

Akane yelled back, "What this pervert needs is to be hit for suggesting to sleep in your room!"

"It's none of your business. I'm the one who signed the contract." Nabiki was spitting icicles by this point.

"But… But, he's a pervert!" she stammered

"He is also soon to be your brother-in-law."

Akane didn't know how to react. Her mind was telling her punish the pervert but it was also saying never to cross Nabiki or she will end up broke. Nabiki grabbed Ranma's hand and took him upstairs. The two fathers looked at each other and started to dance with fans in their hands. Nabiki kept quiet until they reached her room.

Kasumi spoke to her father when the two disappeared, "Daddy, this is not proper. They're not married yet and they're too young."

She was answered with, "It will be fine," as she was handed a copy of the contract to read.

Kasumi read the contract and scrunched her face. "It's still not proper and I don't approve of it."

Nabiki sat on her bed as Ranma rolled out his futon. Lost in thought, she smiled at the turn of events. "Things were going to become more profitable and I won't be lonely anymore," she thought to herself as yen signs danced in her eyes, "I'm still in shock of how jealous Akane was that he picked me, even though I tried to pawn him off on her." Nabiki looked at her fiancé as he laid down on his futon. "Where are we going tonight?" She asked him.

Ranma smiled at her. "It is my first night here and I want to take in some of the sights and see what this town has to offer. Plus I want to surprise you with something." He closed his eyes and said, "Wake me about seven." Before she could respond, he was fast asleep.

"Surprise me? You have done that too much tonight. I don't know if I can take another surprise," she murmured to herself as she walked down downstairs.

Ranma smiled and pulled out his cell phone.

Nabiki sighed as she walked into the living room and turned on the TV. The middle Tendou turned on the box and scanned the channels looking for something to watch for the next two hours. The time seemed to creep by she watched the clock. "It's 6:30. I better take a bath before I wake him," she thought. As she walked to the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. Kasumi went to answer it so she just continued on.

Kasumi looked at the package the deliveryman handed her. She was curious about what was in the box, but she knew better than open someone else's mail. The box was for Ranma. Kasumi decided that the best thing for her to do is take the package to him. One thing lingered on her mind though… Why was Ranma getting mail here so soon?

Nabiki was getting out of the changing room when she saw her older sister leaving her room. Kasumi didn't see Nabiki as she went down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"What was Kasumi doing in my room?" she wondered to herself. She opened the door to her room to find the package next to Ranma's sleeping form. She tried to tiptoe over and pick it up when she heard, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," come from the sleeping form.

"W-why not?" Nabiki stammered.

"You'll see..." Ranma replied.

Nabiki walked over to her closet to pick out an outfit.

"You don't need anything from in there."

She whipped around to find a beautiful blue and gold Chinese style dress. "Were did you get that?" she asked, trying to hide her surprise.

"China," Ranma answered as he walked out of the room.

Ranma lowered himself into the furo, letting the hot water soak his body. Ranma started to think about what he had done and proceeded to go through his checklist. "I hope I made the right choice of which one to marry, instead of going back to China. I may know nothing about the area but the operator was a big help. After tonight, even though we both just met, I'll find out if I made the right choice." After about 10 minuets of soaking, he got out and dressed in the nicest clothing he had. It was nothing as grand as what he gave to Nabiki, but close.

Ranma was in awe as he looked at Nabiki. The dress fit her perfect. The way she was standing showed a little of her slender leg through the slit on the side.

"What do you have in mind for tonight Ranma?" Nabiki inquired.

"I was thinking dinner and a nice walk through town," he said while smirking.

"Ok, I have the perfect place to eat," the girl stated.

"I already have reservations somewhere," was his reply.

Nabiki was in awe, "I thought you said you've never been here before?"

"I haven't, I had a little help finding the place while you were in the bath."

With that, Ranma put his finger to Nabiki's lips, took her hand and walked her out the front door.

Soun watched as his baby girl left and broke into a light cry, which threatened to flood the dojo. Nabiki looked stunning tonight. Only one thing stunned him more: The two that were being forced to marry were getting along with each other. "I didn't think that they would handle it so well…"

Ranma and Nabiki were standing on the porch looking out at the wall. "Nabiki, how do we get to this restaurant?" Ranma questioned.

Looking at the name on the slip that Ranma handed her she flipped out. "Do you know how much it costs to go here?"

"Not really. I was just told that it was the nicest restaurant in town. So, how do we get there?"

"It's about 3 blocks from here."

The two walked side by side down the road talking about their hobbies and what their lives were like before tonight. Unbeknownst to them, a shadow was following them to their destination.

"I know he's a pervert, but why would he pick her over me? All the boys at school like me more than anyone else," the shadow whispered as it followed. When Akane looked in the window of the French restaurant that Ranma had taken Nabiki to, her jaw dropped. She watched Ranma and Nabiki laughing and carrying on. "Why wasn't she being cold to him like all the rest of the boys?" she whispered to herself again.

"Nabiki there is something that I want to do, and I want to do it right. Please just listen to me till I'm done."

Nabiki nodded her head not knowing how to respond to what the boy just told her. After receiving the ok to continue, Ranma got down on one knee, "Tendou Nabiki, will you marry me?"

"Ranma, what are you talking about? We're already engaged."

"I wanted to ask you outside of the contract, because doing only on paper doesn't seem too romantic. Now, Tendou Nabiki, will you be my wife and my partner?" Ranma pulled a small box out of his pants and opened it. Nabiki's eyes grew large. In the box was what looked like a half carrot diamond engagement ring.

"Ranma were did you get this?" was her stunned reply.

"You will find out once I get my answer."

Nabiki sat there without saying a word. The thoughts stewed in her brain, "Ranma's just a hopeless romantic. He wines and dines me then proposes? He wanted to do this for me? He doesn't even know me! We are engaged though… Stupid father, I'm going to get him for this."

"Nabiki... Nabiki… I just want you to give me a chance and not feel completely forced into this. I'm hoping that this doesn't become a loveless marriage. I want you to fully except me. " Ranma told her.

"Ranma, I will, I will marry you."

Ranma kissed the girl he just met and slipped the ring on her finger. The ring glowed for a second then stopped.

Nabiki touched two fingers to her lips in shock of what just happened.

"I knew I made the right decision and the ring just proved it." He thought to himself.

Outside, Akane was turning red. "How dare that… that… pervert… do that to my sister! I'm going to kill him!" Akane stormed off back to the dojo. "Just wait till they get home…"

Ranma and Nabiki exited the restaurant and walked to the nearby park and sat on the swings while getting to know each other better. Nabiki was giggling and laughing as they looked up to the stars. After a short while, Nabiki was reminded that she had school the next day and they proceeded to walk back to the dojo.

It was about 11 pm when they finally made it to the front door of the Tendou dojo. Nabiki turned and looked at Ranma in the moonlight. She was getting lost in his blue eyes. Ranma leaned down and kissed her as deeply and passionately as one can hope to do on the first day they meet. Every time Ranma put more force in the kiss, Nabiki returned it. Then without warning the front door opened, revealing a crying Soun while Kasumi was saying that kissing like that before marriage is not proper. Ranma and Nabiki looked at the two and decided it was best that they both go to bed.

Ranma lay on the futon on the ground in his black pants and white shirt. Nabiki laid on the bed in her yellow pj's trying to fall asleep.

"Nabiki, what are you thinking about?"

"Right now, how much my life has changed in a matter of hours."

"Any regrets?"

"Hasn't been long enough for me to regret anything. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ranma."

"Goodnight Nabiki."


	3. Chapter 2

**Ranma ½ a new beginning.**

**by: A New H Production**

**I just wanted to take a quick moment to remind everyone that I do not own ranma 1/2 or any other anime that I make reference to in this story. This story was not written for profit please do not sue me.**

**I would also like to thank my editor ThreadWeaver he has done a great job with getting my story cleaned up. **

**Chapter 2: School's in Session.**

Ranma awoke to water being poured on her head. "Hey wad you do that for?" she whined while looked at her assailant holding the bucket.

Akane had an evil smile on her face. "Stay away from my sister, or I'll kill you."

Nabiki sat up, and looked at Akane through her groggy eyes. "If you threaten my fiancé again, Akane, I'll make sure you are engaged to Kuno so fast your head will spin."

This made Akane pull back then storm out of Nabiki's room. "Why was she defending him? She can't possibly want to marry the jerk. He must have done something to her… Maybe he put a spell on her. I _will_ save my sister from him!" Akane stormed to the dojo to break bricks until breakfast was ready.

Back in Nabiki's room, a very upset onna-Ranma was sitting on a wet futon. "What is her problem?" Ranma whispered.

"Ranma, Akane is vary jealous, pig headed, and violent. She also thinks that all men are perverts," Nabiki answered while stretching.

"I'm going to go take a bath and change back" Ranma said as he stood and looked at Nabiki, who was already back to sleep. Ranma walked out of the room and shut the door carefully. Ranma found that the furo was already full of hot water and sat down on the stool, filling a bucket with cold water. "Oh, that's cold!" She said while dumping the bucket over her head.

Nabiki sat up and looked at her alarm clock and noticed that she was running late. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" she muttered to herself as she ran to the furo. After stripping in the changing room, she slid the door to the furo open to find a naked Ranma, who was just getting out of the furo, staring at her. Quickly she wrapped herself in a towel, and before she could get two words in, Akane burst in through the outside door with mallet in hand. This was the first time Ranma had seen Akane truly mad, and he had no chance to defend himself before the mallet came down on his head, knocking him out.

"Akane why did you hit my fiancé?" Nabiki questioned with frost coming out of her mouth as she spoke.

"He's a pervert and he saw you in the nude! I was doing you a favor by putting him in is place."

Nabiki was furious at what her sister just said. She didn't even know Ranma and she had made these false accusations. "Did you ever stop to think that I walked in on him? Hmm? That it was an accident?"

"He's still a pervert and saw you in the nude!" Akane was yelling by now which caused Soun to come to the door.

Nabiki was fed up. "Akane, do you remember what I told you this morning?"

The youngest daughter turned green at this statement.

"Daddy…" Nabiki started "Akane has a suitor at school that is descended from samurai, and I think that it is in her best interest that she has an arranged marriage with him."

Soun knew better than to cross his middle daughter when she spoke in a cold, grim tone. "Okay honey, just set it up for me to meet him." Akane paled and ran for the toilet she was sick at how her sister got her revenge.

"Akane, that's what you get for making me late." Nabiki stated and walked into the bathroom. "Now get out Akane." As Akane was walking by, Nabiki grabbed Ranma's arm and dragged him into the furo with her. Akane was speechless at what Nabiki did. All she could think is, "My sister's a pervert too. That's not right… Only boys are perverts. When I find out what he did to her I'm going to kill him."

Ranma awoke to the sounds of splashing. His first thought was that he had fallen asleep in the furo and his pops had joined him. But when he opened one of his eyes he went into shock.

He was in a furo nude and Nabiki was sitting on the stool brushing her hair. "I'm sorry Nabiki, I will leave, just don't turn around." Nabiki smiled then she looked over her shoulder just as Ranma stepped out of the furo. He nearly slipped when his saw her face. "I thought you weren't going to look?" Ranma stammered.

"I didn't agree to that." Then Ranma caught a glance of what was in her hand, a camera.

"Why do you need a camera in the bath, Nabiki?"

She smiled and took a picture. "So that I have some photos of my fiancé." Nabiki snapped another one.

"Hey stop that, why do you need nude photos anyways?"

Nabiki just shrugged her shoulders at the comment. "We better get dressed or we will be late." Nabiki stood up and kept a towel over her chest as she walked into the changing room. Ranma just stood their in shock. When Ranma finally came out of shock he stepped into the changing room to find a school uniform waiting for him. Nabiki looked at Ranma as he came down the stairs in the blue uniform.

"Ready to go Ranma?" Nabiki inquired.

Ranma fixed the white gloves he was wearing. "No breakfast?"

"We don't have time, thanks to Akane."

Ranma sighed and followed Nabiki out the door. Nabiki started to run down the road when she felt a strong set of arms pick her up and jump to the closest rooftop. She closed her eyes as she was afraid that if she opened them for too long she would become scared and cause Ranma to drop her. The only other thought in her mind was how secure she felt in those arms.

Ranma was roof hopping in the direction that Nabiki started in at full speed. "She is so light, and from what I can tell, she works out some too," he thought to himself. He jumped down to the street when he saw the gates of Furinkan High and a brawl going on in front of the school. After setting Nabiki down, he walked over to the only combatant still standing. Nabiki just sighed and walked over to the tree then leaned against it.

"Gee Akane, did you have to do this kinda damage to all of them?" Ranma paused for a second and poked one of the boys with a stick. "Why were they attacking you anyways?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw an object flying towards him and caught it. Ranma looked at the object and Akane paled.

A boy in a gi stepped out from behind a bush by the front door. "Who dares prevent my gift from reaching the beautiful Akane Tendou?"

Ranma was about to speak when Akane interrupted him, "He's my sister's fiancé, Kuno."

Kuno raised his bokken to Ranma. "This cad has taken the fair Kasumi for his bride? I will smite thee and free her! For I am the rising star of the high school fencing world. I am the blue thunder of Furinkin high."

Ranma watched as Kuno started to charge him and clapped his hands together.

"What are you praying for?" Akane yelled at him.

He grinned and put his hands to the ground as Kuno brought his strike down. Before Kuno made contact he was launched 12 feet in the air and slammed into the school. Nabiki ran over to Ranma. "What was that? I've never seen anyone take out Kuno so quick."

"That was something that I learned on my training trip. We better get to class before we're late." He stated.

"In one minute. I have to go collect some money owed to me." With that she started bouncing from group to group collecting her yen before making it back to where Ranma was. "Okay, now I'm ready."

"So Nabiki, how much did you make off the fight?" Ranma questioned.

"Enough for us to go out later." She stated proudly.

"I won't say another word about it" Ranma said as they walked into the school.

Class was boring. He had been listening to the teacher talk about ancient history for an hour now, waiting for lunch to come. He started to go cross-eyed and hit his head on the desk. Not only did he feel like he wanted to rip his ears off, Akane wouldn't stop staring at him. When he would catch her, she acted like nothing happened. Ranma was about to hit his head again when the bell for lunch rang and he got up to walk out of class.

To Ranma's surprise Nabiki was waiting for him. "Ranma we need to talk," She stated coldly and firmly. Ranma didn't respond to this and fallowed her to an empty classroom. "Don't say anything about our engagement, ok? After what Akane said this morning I have a chance for a real profit," She told him in a soft tone with no ice this time.

"I get half, right?" Ranma asked her with a hushed voice.

"You can have a quarter" She whispered.

"A third" he stated and kissed her to stop the arguing.

"Fine a third" she gave up.

The two walked out of the room and off the schoolyard for lunch. When they made it out the front door, they were mobbed by a group of students. Nabiki pushed her way through the people in the yard and to the cherry blossom tree where they ate lunch. Nabiki's lackeys would stop buy every ten minuets and get more information, then deposit money.

"I never thought I would be this popular on the fist day" Ranma stated.

"All you had to do was beat Kuno and you're on the top," Nabiki stated and brushed some of her short brown hair out of her eyes. Shortly after that, the bell for classes rang and the two walked back to class.

It was 2:59pm. The seconds were creeping by and the students were going insane. Finally the bell rang and everyone bolted for the door. Ranma decided that the door took too long and jumped out of the second story window. When he landed he found Kuno waiting for him.

"Vile sorcerer, I shall smite you and free the mercenary Nabiki Tendou then marry the beautiful Akane Tendou." Kuno shouted and raised his weapon in the air. He ran at Ranma at full speed while yelling, "ahh, ta, ta, ta, ta." The strikes were so fast if you weren't a martial artist you didn't see the stick move. Nabiki was watching from a safe distance when the wall next to her burst into rubble.

"Nabiki, watch out!" Ranma yelled, then did a flip backwards. Kuno froze where he was and dropped his practice sword.

"Ranma what did you do to him?" Nabiki asked as she walked up to him. Ranma put a foot under Kuno and flipped him over onto his back. "You kicked him? I didn't even see your legs move!" Nabiki looked in shock.

The two teens left the schoolyard and walked towards the dojo. As they walked home, a car drove by and splashed water from a puddle. The water hit Ranma, missing Nabiki.

"Come on Ranma, we'll stop at a friend of the family's and get you some hot water." Ranma walked next to Nabiki until they reached a small clinic. "Doctor Tofu, are you here?" Nabiki yelled into the empty clinic.

"Come on Nabiki, let's go to the dojo." The redhead stated.

"Ahhh!" Nabiki turned to look towards the scream and saw that Ranma was hanging on the door.

"Hello doctor" Nabiki said to the man in the blue gi.

"I'm sorry about this, I didn't think that it would scare her so much" the man stated while moving his skeleton back to her stand.

Nabiki poured the hot water over his head and watched as the aqua-transsexual filled out his clothing and became more cut. This caused the doctor to breathe two words, "Cursed Springs." The two chatted for some time with doctor Tofu before heading home.

The next week was uneventful every morning Ranma would find some new way of making a fool of Kuno… Until Friday, that is.

Ranma and Nabiki just made it onto the school grounds when a tingle went up Ranma's spine. He grabbed Nabiki and jumped out of the way as the ground they were just standing on became a crater.

"Ranma, I have found you, prepare to die!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Ranma a new beginning.**

**by: A New H Production**

**I just wanted to take a quick moment to remind everyone that I do not own ranma 1/2 or any other anime that I make reference to in this story. This story was not written for profit please do not sue me.**

**I would also like to thank my editor ThreadWeaver he has done a great job with getting my story cleaned up. **

**Chapter 3: Enter the Pig.**

Ranma grabbed Nabiki and jumped out of the way as the ground they were just standing on became a crater.

"Ranma, I have found you, prepare to die!"

Ranma looked at the individual in the crater. He was about his height, muscular, and had a yellow bandana with black spots on it. "Who are you and why did you do such a foolish thing as put my fiancée in danger?"

"You don't remember me?" the boy inquired.

"No! Now who are you?" Ranma questioned again clapping his hands together.

"Does it matter? Because of you, I've seen hell! Now die Ranma!" The stranger rushed him with a large red umbrella. "You ran out on a man to man duel and I fallowed you all the way to China!"

Ranma caught the umbrella and it exploded in his hand. This did not stop his assailant, who followed with a right hook catching Ranma in the gut and damaging his school uniform. This did not please Ranma in the slightest. After getting back up from the punch, he continued to kick and attack the boy until the attacker tripped and landed in the crater. Ranma put his arm around Nabiki and walked into the school before the boy got up.

"Where did he go?" asked the boy.

One of the other students pointed to the school and the bandanna boy ran the opposite direction. The rest of the student body stared in shock.

Nabiki dropped Ranma off at his class and gave him a peck on his cheek before going to her class. The day seemed to drag on. Ranma was asleep on his desk and Nabiki was calculating today's profit when the bell for lunch rang. Nabiki got out of her seat and walked to the window to see if her minions were doing their jobs before walking out the door to Ranma's class. She was walking down the hall when she was grabbed from behind. Her first reaction was to spin around and deck whoever grabbed her, but to her surprise it was Ranma. They started walking down the hall when Ranma grabbed Nabiki and pulled her to the right. Ranma then sent a spin kick behind him hitting Kuno, knocking him out.

"Kuno stop these foolish attacks and if you swing at Nabiki once more I will make it so you never practice the art again." Ranma threatened the boy on the ground and walked away.

"Nabiki, don't you have something to tell Kuno?" Ranma inquired as the two sat beneath the cherry tree like they have for the past week eating lunch laughing and having a good time.

"I will give him the message before I leave today." Nabiki said before they had to go their separate ways.

The two didn't see each other again until after school. Nabiki was waiting at the front gate for her betrothed, watching Kuno jumping around and spinning, when she found herself flying. The brunette's first reaction was to look down, as she did, the person carrying her landed on a rooftop then took off again. Seeing the ground coming at her so fast caused her to hold onto her captor tighter until they came to a complete stop.

"Where are we?" Nabiki asked as she looked around.

"I thought you liked coffee." Ranma stated and pulled her into a building.

The two sat down and ordered their drinks. Ranma was telling Nabiki about china and she was telling him about some of the vacations they had gone on. When they had their fill, the two stepped outside. Ranma's mind was wrapped around Nabiki when the ground exploded in front of them. Ranma took the blunt of the blast but Nabiki fell in an awkward direction and screamed in pain. Ranma checked Nabiki quickly and saw that she had twisted her ankle. Then he saw a trickle of blood where a piece of rubble hit her. Ranma turned and looked at his opponent. It was the same boy from earlier.

"What did I tell you earlier? Now you are going to pay." Ranma made a dash at his opponent punching him in the jaw and knocking him back with a kick to the solar plexus.

The boy doubled over in pain then stood back up. "I, Ryoga Habiki, will have my vengeance for what you did to me. I don't care about anything else."

Ranma stood there thinking. "Now I remember! I waited for three days for you for that fight. You never showed." Ranma stated.

"Sure you waited three days but when I showed up on the fourth you had run off to China," Ryoga spat.

Ranma began picking Nabiki up in his arms. "We will finish this another time. I have to get her to doctor Tofu because of you." Ranma jumped to the roof and started running. Ranma almost made it to doctor Tofu's when he heard a whizzing noise fly past his ear. Then he saw the object that made it: a yellow bandanna, which was flying away from him. Then he heard it again and saw three more. Ranma jumped off the roof and landed in front of the clinic just in time to see Akane charge him. Ranma made a dash for the front door and put Nabiki in the waiting room.

The raven-haired boy made it outside just in time to see Ryoga take off his belt and transmute it into a sword. "When did you learn to transmute?" Ranma asked as he started to duck and jump as the boy attacked him.

"You won't live long enough to care" Ryoga told him.

Then Ranma saw an opening. He took it, and the sword was sent flying. The two boys watched as Akane dashed for them and then stopped when the sword landed and turned back into a belt.

Akane felt that something was wrong by the way the two were looking at her and by how light her head felt. Then she put her finger into her hair and stood there in shock. The boys were also in shock, and didn't know what to do. Ranma remembered what happened to him when Akane walked in on him and Nabiki. Ranma quickly decided to run and check on Nabiki, leaving a confused Ryoga standing there, watching the mallet get closer to him.

Nabiki was having her heel wrapped when Ranma came in. She was about to ask what was going on when they heard a sickening sound of wood connecting with bone. Ryoga burst in with a broken arm and the bone poking through his skin. Ranma breathed one word barely loud enough for Nabiki to hear, "Akane." Doctor Tofu started to reset Ryoga's arm and the couple left before he finished. Ranma carried Nabiki in his arms, walking down the street instead of running on the roofs, so as not to aggravate her injuries.

When the two came to the dojo, Ranma announced their entrance and they were bombarded with questions. Ranma tried to answer as many as he could before taking Nabiki to her room. Nabiki soon found sleep in the comfort of her bed with her fiancé watching over her.

Ranma brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Rest, you have a big week ahead of you."


	5. Chapter 4

**Ranma a new begging.**

**by: A New H Production**

Note to readers: Thank you everyone for the ideas and the reviews. This chapter was a little rushed to get out as I've been swamped with work and projects.

I do not own the characters or names.

**I would also like to thank my editor ThreadWeaver he has done a great job with getting my story cleaned up. **

**Chapter 4: Wedding Preparation and Unexpected Twist.**

For part of the week, Nabiki was bed ridden and miserable. Her body healing thanks to the attention that Ranma was giving it before and after school. In the mornings he would bring her downstairs to watch TV and after school he would take her to her room and they would do their homework. After three days, Nabiki was able to return to school and she made quick work of collecting what was owed to her. The day went uneventfully, and for that Nabiki was relieved and upset at the same time. She didn't have to worry about being attacked, but there wasn't anything to run bets on. Then she got an idea and called one of her lackeys.

"I want you to run bets on my wedding next week and use the usual odds but favor us not getting married." After school Ranma and Nabiki met at the gate and she told him what she did.

"You need to start planning the wedding. Don't cha think?" Ranma stated.

Nabiki stared at the ground as she walked. "I guess I do," she responded in a not-so-sure voice.

"Nabiki," Ranma started, "it will be ok." He proceeded to put his arm around her shoulder.

She looked up and smiled at him, "I believe you. I'm just scared."

"I know, Nabiki. I was afraid too until I gave you that engagement ring." Ranma told the brunette. Nabiki looked down at the ring as the diamond sparkled and at the gold band that intertwined with itself. She had looked at it many of times during the past two weeks, but something happened this time. Something magical was going on, the ring was putting off a faint glow.

"It's never done that before, what is going on Ranma?" she looked at him wide eyed.

"The ring only does that for people who belong together." He stated as they walk to the dojo.

"Where did you get this ring?" Nabiki questioned.

"I got it on my training trip, for helping save a man's life." Ranma told her.

"Why didn't you tell me before? You let me be worried and scared for a whole week!" Nabiki gave him an angry scowl and walked into the dojo.

"Nabiki…" Ranma tried to stop her but she didn't turn around and kept walking.

Ranma walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "Why did she get so mad? All I did was try to cheer her up," Ranma thought to himself and crossed his arms. Kasumi came in and proceeded to usher him out of the kitchen. Ranma grabbed a bag of chips on the way out and walked to the dojo. Ranma sat the bag down and started to go through his katas. It took him about an hour to think of what he was going to say to apologize to Nabiki. Ranma wrapped a towel around his neck and grabbed the chips before proceeding to his and Nabiki's room. Stopping at the door and about to knock he heard a muffled sob.

"Why didn't he tell me, why am I crying, I just meet him and already I'm upset. I'm the Ice Queen… I don't have emotions." Ranma knocked on the door and received in response, "Please go away I want to be left alone for awhile."

Ranma opened the door and looked in. "Nabiki, I came to talk."

Nabiki turned over in bed facing the wall, not wanting to let anyone see her in her current state. Ranma open the door more and walked in. he made his way so that he could sit on the ground by the bed.

"Go away Ranma," the lump on the bed sobbed out.

"Nabiki, I'm horrible with these things," Ranma started, "but the only reason I seem so self assured about this is because I had two weeks to get to know you better. Every day I learn more about you and I think that I really l-l-l-like maybe even… more than like… you." Ranma stopped and looked at her. Nabiki looked over her shoulder and Ranma could see the red in her eyes from her crying.

"Why didn't you tell me then, why it would have saved me from worrying so much."

"You're right, I should have told you. I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. I promise that I won't keep anymore secrets from you," as Ranma bowed.

"You better not Ranma," Nabiki said, turning over and seeing the chips. "You brought a peace offering of chips?"

"Your favorite flavor right?" Ranma asked.

"You owe me more than that Ranma. I want a full body massage." Ranma moved closer to start rubbing and felt a hand on his chest.

"Not until you take a bath." Nabiki stated. Ranma stood up and put his arms around her then lifted her off the bed. "Ranma put me down, you stink!" Nabiki protested as Ranma walked out into the hallway. "Where are you taking me?" she beat on his chest a little as he walked her towards the bath.

"I'm taking you to the bath with me." Nabiki stopped her protest and looked at him.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Akane popped out of nowhere. Ranma was about to say something, but he found himself kissing a dented wall with a very sore face.

"Oww!" Nabiki said as she landed on her butt. Akane looked at her fallen sister. "That will teach the pervert," Akane stated.

"Akane," Nabiki said, "you are going to pay. Do you not realize that we will be married at the end of next week? That even though we have only known each other for two and a half weeks we might be in love?"

Akane looked at her sister again then ran to her room. Ranma peeled himself from the wall he was planted on.

"It's good to hear that you're not mad anymore, and that you're not having cold feet."

Nabiki looked up at Ranma. "You're not off the hook yet." Ranma picked Nabiki back up and finished carrying her to the bath.

"Now you owe me honey," Nabiki stared at him, "and I don't get cold feet."

Nabiki stood in front of Ranma and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Ranma slip one of the shoulder straps for her school uniform down her arm some. Taking a step closer Ranma did the same to the other side and Nabiki pulled her arms out of the shoulder straps, letting the dress fall to the floor. Ranma stopped and looked at her in her white shirt and panties. Nabiki looked at the ground with a blush on her face. Ranma placed his hand under Nabiki's chin and raised her eyes to meet his.

Akane walked up to the bath, "He must have done something to my sister. I better take a bath, I got some of that pervert's blood on me," she thought as she walked into the changing room. She saw the school uniform in the hamper, then got undressed

"Nabiki must be in there, maybe I could talk with her about Ranma now." Akane reached for the door's handle and pauses, "What was that?" she thought. Akane placed her ear to the door, this time she heard the noise more clearly, it sounded like… "No, they couldn't be…" Akane thought in shock. She felt her blood start to boil and put a towel around herself. "That pervert! He must be taking advantage of her!" she exclaimed to herself. For the first time, Akane stopped before just rushing in and smiled. She then left the changing room and called for Kasumi. Kasumi stepped into the changing room and heard the noise. "Oh, my!" she stated then opened the door. Neither Kasumi nor Akane was prepared for the sight in front of them. Ranma was sitting in the bath with Nabiki leaning forward. Ranma's hands were rubbing and pushing on her back, then he started tapping on her back, making the nerves relax.

"Oh Ranma that feels so good!" Nabiki had her eyes closed and was in ecstasy. She had an appearance of a wet noodle. Kasumi shut the door and walked back to the hall, dragging her sister downstairs.

"Akane, you shouldn't be spying on Nabiki. It's not proper." Kasumi was irritated at Akane.

"Why are you mad at me Kasumi? I'm not in the bath doing perverted things! And why didn't you say that it wasn't proper for what they were doing?" Akane was shouting by this time as she just couldn't figure out why she was being blamed.

"Akane! Do you know what they were doing in there? Ranma was rubbing Nabiki's back and I don't think that them bathing together is proper yet, BUT! They will be married next week and I don't want to jeopardize their happiness. Haven't you realized yet that if Ranma doesn't marry Nabiki, then one of us has to or lose honor. Also if you haven't read the contract that they signed than you need to." Akane just dropped to her knees.

"But what about Nabiki? She possibly can't want this?"

"Yes I do. I understood what I was getting myself into when I signed the contract." Nabiki appeared from upstairs with her orange shirt and shorts on. "Akane, if want to do something for me, then help plan mine and Ranma's wedding. We will start in the morning." Nabiki walked up the stairs to her room. She stepped in to find that Ranma was already asleep on his futon. Nabiki smiled and shut the door to her room.

Ranma opened his eyes to the sun beating through the window. He felt something pressing against his body. Ranma looked down to see brown hair lying against his chest. "How did this happen?" he thought. Ranma laid his head back against the pillow. After about ten minutes like this, his arm started to go numb and with his free hand he stroked Nabiki's hair.

"Five more minutes mommy… I don't wanna go to school," came from the sleeping form.

"Nabiki…" Ranma said and she didn't stir. "Nabiki-chan…" Still no answer. "Time to get up biki-chan," this time shaking her a little. Nabiki rolled off of him and propped herself up with one arm.

"Ranma…" she said with a groggy voice.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ranma a new beginning.**

**by: A New H Production**

Note to readers: Thank you everyone for the ideas and the reviews. This chapter was a little rushed to get out as I've been swamped with work and projects.

I do not own the characters or names.

**Ch 5: What the?**

It has been a week since they started planning the wedding and it was scheduled for that weekend. The fathers were dancing around all week with victory fans in there hands. Akane was helping Nabiki with the preparations I took and Kasumi was starting to decorate the dojo. It took Ranma almost two days to convince her that not everyone needed to be invited regardless of the amount of gifts. Ranma was working on getting some of the paper work in order.

The dojo was decorated with white flowers above the door; seats set for her family and for her employees also some classmates for witnesses. Flowers were at the end of the two rows and they lead up to an arch for the lucky couple to stand under.

This carried on until the big day Nabiki was pacing in her room her dress was sleeveless with lace above the breast. The way it hugged her body showed off her features and the trail of the dress was currently starting to get tangled around her legs.

"Akane can you help me? I seemed to have gotten myself tied up." Nabiki asked.

"Why are you pacing? You haven't had a problem all week now you're a wreak." Akane inquired.

"I don't know I have a bad feeling that's all." Nabiki would have said more but the music started playing to signal that it was her time to come to the dojo.

Akane helped Nabiki down stairs so that she doesn't trip. And they made their way to the dojo. Akane paused before opening the doors for the dojo.

"Last chance to run." Akane said when she didn't get a response she opened the door. Nabiki had a look of shear determination on her face as Soun took her arm. She marched to the music to where Ranma was without ever taking her eyes off of him. Soun started crying and the two faced each other. The priest started the ceremony. Ranma just kept staring in aw at Nabiki when the priest got to his part. He didn't even realize until he was elbowed.

Ranma started to say his vows. "Nabiki I promise to watch over you through the good and the bad. Day and night. Sudden attacks from martial artist and deranged amazons. I promise to be there when you're down weather im a guy or a girl at the time. Nabiki I wed thee with this ring. Ranma took the ring from his father and placed it on her finger.

Nabiki looked at Ranma a little puzzled about part of his vows but wasn't going to press it where they were at.

"Ranma" Nabiki started. "I promise to be there for you through good and bad, sickness and heath, wealth and god for bid pore. I will be waiting after every fight collecting our winnings and to make sure you're ok. I will always treat you the same guy or girl. Ranma with this ring I wed thee" Nabiki slipped the ring on Ranma's finger.

"It is my honor to present you mister and misses Soutome for the first time you may kiss the bride. The two shared a kiss that was needed for both of them you could see the stress just wash away as they were lost in each others lips.

All the paper work was done and this was only a show. Really they have been married for almost a day and Nabiki was legally Nabiki Soutome.

The two turned and walked for the door. Nothing could spoil there day nothing. That was only thought until the wall exploded and a purpled haired girl walked through the hole.

"Ranma you come back to china with shampoo or I kill." She stated.

"I'm not going back to China and that's final. I cant marry you anyways I'm already married."

"She opstical, opstical for killing." The girl raised her weapon above her head.

"You will not hurt her shampoo." Ranma stated and got into a half ready stance and pushed Nabiki behind himself to shield her.


End file.
